The Death Eater and The Betrayer
by Tyrant231
Summary: I do not own Code lyoko Nor do I own warhammer 40k, the S.E. is sankealiens, This is a world of chaos, humans,and aliens where One man rules all but chaos, and The aliens and Karn the Betrayer name is not Karn It is some thing ells.Not good at summerys
1. Lord Abaddon

**The Death Eater and the Betrayer**

**Lord Abaddon**

"**My son do you know how long this war has gone on" "yes father I know" there were two men in what appeared to be a throne room. In the room there was one gigantic window for the occupants in the room to look out of, the room was lit in some parts but the throne was not lit for the man one the throne was not to be looked upon, The room was a blood red color, there was a door that lead to the bed room it was decorated with chaos insignias, in the middle of the room was a big symbol, it was inscribed with gold for it was the grand insignia of chaos, there also was throne, the throne was made of skull's not ordinary skull's but skull's of those who had fallen to the man that sat upon it.**

**The man who sat upon the throne was a very powerful and evil man who's name is like a thousand needles in my heart Abaddon The Despoiler, his face was pale as the moon , his eye's were red as the color of blood with black pupils, he wore pitch black armor with gold trimmings, he wore his black hair in a high pony tail, he looked down upon the man knelling be for him with an unchanging expression on his face, the man before him was his son his only son "rise my son and look upon my face" Abaddon said with his lips curling into a smile, this was the only time he ever smiled was in the presence of his son.**

**As his son got up from his position Abaddon got up from his throne and began too walk down from its position "my son the talks for the alliance with the Tyranid, and S.E. forces will begin in two days" his son turned to look at his father with the look of question on his face "Father you can not be serious about joining forces with those animals, if grandfather Horus found out about this he would surely kill you". **

**Abaddon looked at his son with anger "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY DECISIONS"! The room began to rumble under the loud voice of the Chaos Lord causing his son to take two steps back before answering "n…no Father I just had thoughts for our army that's all, what will happen when we beat the imperium that's all" Abaddon's face softened when he saw his son back down "Tyrant, Tyrant, Tyrant I did not mean to frighten you, your thoughts were for the grater good of the Chaos army". At that moment there was an alarm that went off Abaddon and his son Tyrant looked out of the main window of the ship "I believe that is one of your ships son"? Tyrant looked closer at the incoming ship he noticed the death eater symbol on the hull, then he realized that one of his assassins have returned " I believe that is Snake on of my best assassins, I wonder what he has for me today"? **

**A ship has just docked with the planet killer the side door to the vesicle opened to reveal a 'man' he wore a helmet in the shape of a skull and a form fitting suite which assassins ware "let General Tyrant know that I have arrived and that I have the information he wanted me to get plus a little some thing more he might like" the two cult members nodded "Also the captive is a sister of battle I want her striped of her armor and given clothing to ware" the two cult members looked at each other with evil smile's on there faces, Snake caught on to there little 'game' .**

**In one quick motion Snake had the cult members by the neck "DON'T TRY ANY THING FUNNY, I WANT HER IN PERFECT CONDISION FOR THE GENERAL UNDERSTOOD" the two cult members where gasping for air "y…yes s…sir" and with that Snake let the two cult members go, as Snake left to his quarters too rest the two cult members boarded his ship, as they approached the back they began to hear noises as they got closer the noises began to get louder, they opened the door to the brig and saw a Japanese woman about err say mid twenties, they could not tell any thing ells about her because the armor was conseling every thing on her, all they could tell was the color of her armor black and white, And the name engraved on the upper left side of the armor Ishyama.**

**The woman was crying the two cult members took there time unlocking her from the shackles she was bound by they listened "Oh I have failed, I failed them all, I will never be able to find Ulrich now" the cult members took her out of the ship, they where amazed that the fact she did not put up a resistance "what is your name" asked one of the cult members "Yumi, Yumi Ishyama" the cult member looked at the one next too him " where have I herd of that name before" he questioned the other one looked back "Karn said some thing about that name before but I cant remember why" Yumi looked up at the two cult members tears running down her face she looked at the two cult members with question but said nothing as they reached there destination a search chamber before they entered "Kai go get our prisoner some clothes too ware for her stay hear" "yes Kane" the cult member named Kai left to find Yumi some clothing, Yumi and Kane entered the search chamber "take off your armor, and any thing ells you have on underneath".**

**Yumi looked at Kane with a look of embarrassment and question "excuse me what did you just say"? Kane looked at her with a bit of agitation "Don't make me repeat what I just said Take off your armor and any thing ells underneath" Yumi did as she was tolled to do and striped down into the nude.**

**As she finished Kai came back with a change of clothes "well I don't think I could find any thing that would fit but this was all that I could find" Yumi looked at Kai covering herself her right arm over her C-cup Brest's and her left hand covering her womanhood, Kane looked at her and smiled "It's not like I haven't seen any thing like that before give her the clothes Kai" Kai handed her the clothes still staring at her as she got dressed.**

**Once fully clothed they began taking her to one of the holding cells once there Yumi walked in and sat in the corner of the room "General Tyrant will be hear in a moment be quiet and don't do any thing stupid understand" Yumi nodded her head "Good" Kane shut the door to the holding cell and locked it "Kai go tell Karn that there is some one he might want to meet, I will go tell General Tyrant that Snake has arrived with the prisoner and the information". Kai nodded his head and left to go find Karn while Kane went to go notify Gen. Tyrant. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Eater and The Betrayer

My name is Karn Not Ulrich any more

Kai was on his way to find Karn the Betrayer as he searched for him his friend Kane was off to find General Tyrant he stopped and asked on of Tyrant's Advisors "excuse me have you seen Gen. Tyrant any where"? the advisor looked at him in confusion "he is with his father at the moment I can give him a message". Kane looked at him flustered "I need to tell him my self". With that he left to find General Tyrant.

Meanwhile…

Kai was searching for Karn when he came across on of his men "Hey have you seen Karn any where" the Khorn Marine looked at him "he is at the shooting range, but be careful he is in a foul mood right now" Kai turned around and headed back to the shooting range "Thank You".

Back on the other side of the ship…

Kane has just arrived at the main doors to the throne room; he knocked a deep voice of Abaddon the despoiler answered "Enter you may look upon my face" Kane entered, as he entered he walked up too The two men in the room and knelt before them and stood back up "Lord Tyrant, Lord Abaddon" Tyrant and his father look at Kane "Lord Tyrant Snake has returned with the information you requested he also has some thing he wants to show you". Gen. Tyrant looked at his father "well I best be going I need to debrief Snake on what he has found". Abaddon looked at his son "Son I will need Snake when you are done with him, I need him for the meeting translating skill's you know".

Tyrant turned around "I will let him know Father" Tyrant and Kane left to find Snake.

At the range…

"Karn, Karn where are you" Kai has arrived at the shooting range he was looking about for Karn amongst the shooting "there you are" Kai found Karn who was too busy practicing with his shooting to notice, Kai decided to be daring and taped Karn on the left shoulder.

"WHAT"! Karn turned around with the but of his plasma pistol trying to knock the person behind him out, Kai was smart he duct at the right moment Karn was staring down at Kai, keeping a steady eye on Kai Karn decided to listen to what he had to say before his patients ran out "Now Karn I know that you are not in a good mood but there is some thing you must know". Karn has lost his patients by now "IF YOU KNEW I WAS NOT IN A GOOD MOOD THEN WHY BOTHER ME". Kai took two steps back but was greeted by the wall Karn got agitated even more "Karn I think there is some one you might want to meet…" Karn had enough of Kai's delaying of information and pined him against the wall with his plasma pistol too the side of Kai's Face.

Kai was scared by now "there's a…" "I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU 3 SECOND BEFOR I MELT YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDER'S WITH THIS PLASMA PISTOL" Kai was shaking "1" "2" Kai was frantic "OK, OK THERE IS A GIRL IN HOLDING CHAMBER 234 SHE SAY'S HER NAME IS YUMI ISHIYAMA YOU MIGHT KNOW HER, PLEAS DON'T KILL ME" Karn let Kai go holstering his plasma pistol "where is she again" Kai was still shaking "I…in ho…holding c…c…cell 2…2…234 ". Karn ran off too holding cell 234 leaving Kai sitting on the floor of the shooting range, a cult member noticed this and walked up to him, then taped him on the shoulder "AHHH…" Kai looked at the person who taped him on the shoulder "Don't do that"! The other cult member laughed his ass off.

At Snakes Quarters:

Snake was relaxing at his work bench he had been working on his new rifle a .20mm rifle clip feed powerful recoil the way it fires is there is a nozzle that intakes air and compress it so the round will go farther it all depends on how long you hold down the trigger.

He sat on his bed and layed down to look at the ceiling thinking about the woman he had too watch Aelita Stones a woman who would be a threat to the chaos army, for some unknown reason he could not get her out of his head, he thought about her as he took off his helmet to reveal his face it was a light tan, brown eyes and a scar over his right eye there was no skin around his jaw he was an S.E. that is what they looked like all of the S.E. had some resemblance to alien's and humans combined together, but there is some thing special about his form entirely he may look like a normal human with that suite on but underneath he look's even more S.E. but his spear like tail retracts into his body.

He kept his body suite on his pack layed next to his new rifle; he got up from his bed and set the helmet on top of his back pack, he pulled his blade from the pack pulled up his chair, sat down and began to sharpen his blade still thinking of the pink haired beauty he spied on to gain the information he needed to give Gen. Tyrant, as he began work on his blade there was a knock at his door "come in" Snake granted entrance to his quarters too who ever was on the other side, "well I see your sill awake Snake, what do you have for me that is so interesting" it was Gen. Tyrant wanting the information Snake has gathered "well my lord hear is the information you are seeking" Snake reached in his back pack and pulled out the document containing the information Gen. Tyrant needed "so this is what you found" General Tyrant was looking through the file "So Aelita Stones, Jeremy Bliops, Odd Della Robia all work for the Imperium, and what of the girl you captured" Snake looked up at Tyrant "well sir I left her to be put in a holding cell with that cult member right there" Snake pointed out Kane "well now what is your name Soldier" Tyrant questioned Kane "my name is Kane sir" Tyrant looked at him with question "isn't your brother named Kai by any chance" Kane looked at General Tyrant "yes sir" "so I know you some how but that is not the point…where is the girl" Kane took some time to remember what cell he put her in "cell 234 sir" Tyrant looked at Snake and motioned 'come on' "Take us too her Kane" They began to followed Kane to the holding block.

At holding cell 234:

Karn has just arrived at the holding cell door the key was hanging to his left he took the key off the nail it hung from. Yumi was startled awake from the turning of the key when the door opened she backed to the corner she was in before, Karn entered the room searching for her "you can stop hiding your safe" Yumi came out of hiding looking at the person in front of her, he was about 7'2 because of the armor he was wearing, his right arm was covered in armor his left arm was bare except for 4 percings that where in his upper arm, his armor was colored Blood red with gold trim and the khorn symbols on his armor where painted gold, the helmet covered his face the eyes glowed red, Yumi was scared but she came out of hiding in plane view of Karn "so you are Yumi Ishiyama correct" Yumi looked at Karn "and you must be Karn The Betrayer how do you know me" Karn took interest to this question "let's just say I was an old friend of yours".

Karn began to take off his helmet to reveal his face it was an old friend a friend she loved to much to ever tell him afraid he would leave for ever but he did but she found him it was "Ulrich, Ulrich is that you I thought I lost you for ever but now I found you" Yumi ran up to Ulrich crying and embraced him…he did not return the embrace but pushed her away "THAT NAME DIED A LONG TIME AGO" Yumi was in shock of what Ulrich had said.

Yumi took in the sight of Ulrich's face one last time; his hair stayed the same shape and color except for the red on his bangs, he had the same colored brown eye's but they lost the glint of happiness the use to have the glint was replaced wit pain and agony his face changed he had a scar on his left check he had black half moon shape's going under the curves of his eye's and in the middle of the shape's there are black spikes going down.

"Ulrich what has happened to you" Ulrich got angry "I told you my name is not Ulrich any more it is Karn you hear me Karn the Betrayer you betrayed me years ago by going with William instead of me now I'm betraying you by being with Chaos"! Yumi took one step forward putting her face into Ulrich's "I know what I did was wrong and I should have accepted you, you asked me first and I denied you" Ulrich was no longer angry at Yumi "why"? "Why did you deny me" Yumi looked at Ulrich straight in the eyes "because I loved you to much and I was afraid that you might deny me" Ulrich looked at Yumi with tears in his eyes "I would never deny you listen…" Ulrich felt a sudden powerful presens more powerful than Abaddon the Despoiler "O no I will be back for you we will leave this place and never return General Tyrant is on his way I will be back for you" "but Ulrich…" "Shhh we will leave tonight" Ulrich kissed Yumi on the lips, then put his helmet back on "I shall return".

Ulrich walked out of the cell shutting the door and locking it he walked back the way he came passing General Tyrant, Tyrant while walking to cell 234 looked back with a look of question on his face "_what is he doing hear_" Tyrant noticed they where at the cell "open it" commanded General Tyrant, Kane did as he was tolled and opened the door to Yumi's cell.

Yumi was in her corner again when she saw a 7'5 man walk in the room he was wearing pitch black armor with red trim on his left shoulder was his rank symbol that no one can pass unless it was his son, on his right shoulder was his chapter insignia a Skull with snakes coming out of it, his hair was longer and darker than his fathers but done the same way, his face was Caucasian darker than his father's, where the color of the eye's would be where red, and There was the symbol of chaos engraved in his forehead.

Yumi feared coming out of her corner to face him "come hear"! She did not move "Snake bring her to me" Snake walked forward and dragged her out of the corner she screamed as he pulled her to General Tyrant, an evil smile crossed his face "well now we are going to have fun with this one Snake" an evil smile crossed Snake's face as he rubbed his hands together "now you are going to tell us what we want too know understood" Yumi looked at Tyrant and spat in his face "never in your fucking life asshole" Tyrant wiped the spit from his face "she is rely going to be difficult Snake grab her and hold her would you pleas" Snake looked at Tyrant "Gladly" Snake rushed forward and grabbed Yumi "now you are going to cooperate with me or this will go some where you don't want it".

"And that would be what" Tyrant had a eviler smile cross his face "I'm glad you asked show her you other 'jaw'" Snake was holding Yumi from behind he put his head over her left shoulder, opened his mouth and his other 'jaw' came out "O GOD WHAT IS HE" Yumi was trying too get out of his grip "Snake is an S.E. assassin the one who captured you" Yumi looked hard at Snakes 'other jaw' "now that will go some where you don't want it to be" Yumi was still struggling to get out of Snakes grip "what do you mean".

Tyrant's hand smacked his forehead "this is a dumb one, Kane go hold her down" Kane looked at Gen. Tyrant whit question "hold her down sir"? Tyrant looked at Kane "yes hold her down as in hold her down on the ground" Kane looked at Yumi "yes sir" Kane walked up behind snake and grabbed her and pulled her too the ground "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Snake walked in front of her and began to take off her pants "Stop pleas"

Yumi begged for Snake to stop once he them off he opened her legs to reveal her womanhood Snake opened his mouth and put it close to her womanhood the other 'jaw' ready "now you are going to tell me what I want too know for now" "NEVER" the other 'jaw' started to penetrate her "OK I'll talk" Snake removed his other 'jaw' from her entrance but not moving from his position.

"Who do you work for" Yumi thought for a moment "The sister's of battle on planet Lyoko I was visiting friends on planet Sigma 1". Tyrant began to pace a complete circle around her " your friends are Odd Della Robia, Jeremy Beliops, and Aelita Stones correct". Yumi waited "yes" Tyrant stopped his pace "Heard enough, let her go" Snake and Kane let her go and retuned to there places by General Tyrant.

"Now you get to live for now but I will be back tomorrow under stand" yumi was in a fetal position on the verge of tears "yes" "good let's go" General Tyrant, Snake, And Kane left, Tyrant turned around to look at Kane "you stand guard make sure she dose not get out and she is feed under stood" "yes sir" "also know one but me and Snake are to go in understood" "yes sir" "good".

Tyrant and Snake left Kane to do his job, Kane stood guard listening to yumi cry her self to sleep.

A/N Read review Flame me and die also sorry about the sexual encounter in the story with out notification. Also Thanks Snakealien for the pic hope more are on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Death Eater and the Betrayer

Escape

General Tyrant and Snake returned to Tyrant's quarters, once in side Tyrant walked behind a screen specially designed for him, Snake turned to face the other direction as Tyrant began to change out of his armor into his night clothes; he put on what appeared to be a Japanese samurai robe and pants.

He walked out from behind the screen letting his long dark hair down "Snake" Snake turned around to face General Tyrant "yes my lord" Tyrant was not looking at Snake but knelling in front of a chaos alter preparing for his prayer's be for he sleep's "my father will need your assistance in two day's for the Tyranid, Chaos, and S.E. alliance meeting, he will need you to translate both language's, it may take some time before they are done once they are done he will put you back under my command understood"? Snake took some time to take in the information that he was just tolled "yes sir, I understand sir" Tyrant was looking over his shoulder "very good now go get some rest you will need it for you next mission" "yes sir" Snake left too his quarters to rest, while General Tyrant prayed before going to sleep.

Meanwhile:

Ulrich was devising a plan to get Yumi off of the Planet Killer with out causing interference and with out causing the two grate evil's too come down on him as he retuned to his quarters once there he closed and locked his door so no one will bother him, he pulled up a chair and sat down at his desk which had tool's for cleaning his gun's where scattered about, he cleaned off the desk and pulled out the layout of the ship knowing exactly where all the guard's where.

"_It is a possibility General Tyrant ordered some one to guard Yumi's cell_" Ulrich was thinking too him self how he would get Yumi out off here "_shit I'm no good at planning I'll just think as I go, I'm a good thinker when I am on my feet_" Ulrich pulled out his plasma pistol and some ammunition "_ok I'm gona need at lest 5 of these_" Ulrich got up from his table and walked over to his personal chest and opened it "_now I am going to need a change of clothes because they are going to be looking for me and Yumi and I will stick out like a sore thumb_" Ulrich pulled out some clothing for him too were.

Ulrich went back to his desk and pulled out his chain axe "_I'm ready let's go_" Ulrich put the ammo in his ammo pouch, holstered his plasma pistol and chain axe, and left his room for ever never to return, Karn The Betrayer was no more he went back to his old name Ulrich Stern all of the tattoos that he had put on his body will scar him for life he knows Yumi will ask about the tattoos and piercing's she has not seen yet.

At cell 234:

Kane was standing guard when he herd foot steps coming from down the hall, he turned to his left the direction the sound's where coming from he saw Karn coming down the hall, he knew Karn was up to some thing because he had no business being down hear Karn had come to a stop at the cell Kane was guarding "let me in" Kane looked Karn square in the eye's "I was given strict order's form General Tyrant him self no one goes in no one comes out" Ulrich took in what was said "uh you are still going to let me in even if I have to thro you around" Kane's eye's grew wide as he made a grab for his bolt pistol, Ulrich caught this and with a closed fist back handed Kane in the face earning some blood from the busted lip he gave Kane, Kane staggered back holding his jaw he took his hand away from his jaw to see blood on his hand, Kane was furious and retaliated with a punch of his own, Ulrich saw this and grabbed the fist and broke Kane's hand then twisted his arm and pulled him in and broke his elbow at the joint making it bend the other way, "WWWAAAHHHHH"! Kane let out a blood curtailing scream, Ulrich then put his left knee into Kane's stomach knocking the wind out of Kane, Ulrich then slammed Kane's head in to the wall busting Kane's head open causing it to bleed out down his face and leaving a hole in the wall, "uuuhhhh" Kane passed out with a 'thud' on the floor leaving him partly unconscious.

Yumi was woken up from the commotion out side, she hurd the door to her cell being unlocked when the door opened she saw Ulrich "COME ON WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HEAR" Yumi got up and ran to Ulrich. Ulrich put Yumi up over his left shoulder "Hold on"! Yumi did as she was tolled and held on for dear life.

Kane looked up and saw the alarm button "alarm" was all he could say before pressing the button and passing out, as the alarm sounded through out the ship General Tyrant, Snake, and Abaddon the despoiler was jarred from there sleep, General Tyrant was the first out of bed and out the door still in his night attire and bolter in hand, Snake was the second out the door, Abaddon was the second in his armor all three b-ling it down the hall running into each other "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" bellowed Abaddon "I don't know father" just as they began to question what was going on the intercom went of "**ALERT ALERT THE PRISONER FROM CELL 234 IS ECAPEING, REPEAT THE PRISONER FROM CELL 234 IS ECAPEING"** just as the alert went out Tyrant had the look of furey on his face "NNNOOOO" just as his outburst ended Ulrich came running down the hall towards them.

Ulrich looked down the hall and saw Abaddon, Tyrant, and Snake "O SHIT" Ulrich turned around with Yumi in tow as he turned Yumi caught a glimp's of what he was running from "ULRICH RUN" Tyrant saw Ulrich running down the hall towards them "YOU"! Snake and Abaddon looked up and saw what Tyrant was shouting at they saw Karn the Betrayer running away with the prisoner over his shoulder.

Tyrant shot two bolter rounds at Ulrich and Yumi and mist, Tyrant then started running after the Snake saw this and followed by climbing on the ceiling Abaddon let them handle it.

Ulrich saw the sign that pointed out the hanger bay "_let's take one of there ship's_" as he entered two chaos marines on the cat walk pointed them out "GET THEM" they shot three rounds each at the fleeing couple Ulrich and Yumi got in the closest ship they could Yumi recognized the ships interior "Ulrich this is the ship the assassin had me on" it dawned on Ulrich who's ship this was and smiled "and it is the fastest on in the fleet" Ulrich got to the control panel and started the ship and took a seat in the pilots chair, Yumi took the co-pilot's chair.

General Tyrant and Snake ran into the hanger the first thing Tyrant noticed was Snake's ship taking off he fired the hole bolter clip into the ship but it did no damage, the first thing Snake saw he flipped out "MY SHIP, THEY ARE STEALING MY SHIP STOP THEM"! Snake was frantic all of the crew in the hanger bay opened fire on the fleeing ship.

"Ulrich cordinance locked in hit the warp button" Ulrich looked at Yumi "where are we going"? Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled "we are going to see some old friend's on planet Lyoko" Ulrich looked at Yumi then back at the panel and hit the warp button.

The warp too planet Lyoko opened and Ulrich and Yumi where gone in the blink of an eye.

On the Planet Killer:

"THEY GOT AWAY"! General Tyrant was furious Snake was still flipping out about his ship "WHAT THE HELL"! General Tyrant grabbed the intercom phone and hit the button for the bridge "BRIDGE DID YOU GET THERE QUORDINACE" the Capitan answered "Yes sir we got there quordinace" Tyrant had a smile cross his face "GOOD FOWLOW THEM"! "Aye sir" the intercom speeker went off **"ATTENTION CLOSING HAGER BAY DOOR'S, PREPARE FOR WARP JUMP"!**

The planet killer and two battle barges went into the warp for Planet Lyoko.

A/N: Read and Review that is all I can say.


	4. Chapter 4

The Death Eater and the Betrayer

Tattoos

Ulrich and Yumi just came out of the warp "Yumi I thought we were heading to planet Lyoko" Yumi looked at Ulrich with the look of the obvious "Ulrich I warped to different area so they would follow us, plus this is an assassins ship it can warp too two different area's in one trip" Ulrich looked out the window of the ship with confusion "it's alright Ulrich I'll explain later" Ulrich got up from his seat and looked at Yumi "I'm going in the back to change out of this armor, because if we are going to hide from General Tyrant and his Death Eater Squads then we might want too blend in with the crowd's" Yumi nodded as Ulrich walked into the sleeping quarters of the ship forgetting to shut the door behind him, the first thing Ulrich noticed "one bed perfect, I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor to night" Ulrich put his survival bag on the bed and began pulling out his clothes he would where.

Yumi had some thing she wanted to ask Ulrich, Yumi put the ship on auto pilot and set the quordinants for the next warp and got up from her chair to go find Ulrich, Yumi first checked the bathroom he was not there, then the holding chamber bad memories but not there ether, then she found the sleeping quarters with the door wide open she peeked into the room to see Ulrich getting driest, she watched with blush crossing her face as he took off the top half of his armor, but blushed even more when the lower half came off revealing his nude and well muscled form, but gasped at the sight of his back it had one big Tattoo of the symbol of Khorn on his back but what really got her was when Ulrich turned around (A/N: remember Ulrich is naked, NAKED, meaning him turning around means a better look at his wedding tackle and what is on it) she started from the top seeing a name that was apparently marked out over the spot where his heart is, she also saw two nipple pricings in one nipple, moving lower she noticed that he had a pricing in his manhood at the bottom of the tip, Yumi was paralyzed at the size of it (A/N: NOT THE PRICING) and did not move when Ulrich spoke "I know you are there Yumi, and I bet you want to know why I did this to my self"? Getting no answer Ulrich looked at Yumi and followed her gaze "O let me get rid of this distraction" Ulrich pulled a pair of boxer's on, pulling Yumi out of her daze realizing what has just happened.

"Ulrich why did you do this to your self"? Ulrich looked at Yumi as she came closer to read what was marked out on his chest "Ulrich that's my name and form the ink marks and how faded they have been there since…" Ulrich looked down at his chest "the day I was going to ask you out the day you betrayed me" Yumi was reduced too tears, falling to her knees crying, Ulrich got on his knees and held her close to his heart "uh Yumi who's piloting the ship"? Yumi looked at Ulrich "it's on auto pilot preparing to warp us to planet Lyoko why"? "Just asking".

Just as the ship warped to planet Lyoko the planet killer and its two battle barges showed up:

"Sir we have arrived at the destination" General Tyrant was on the bridge of the planet killer with his second in command Gen. Pain he wore a black officers uniform with red trim, and an officers cap with a small metal Death Eater's insignia in the center over the visor, he was 7'1 whit grey skin a blood red eye, and he wore a black eye patch over his left eye that had a scar running down the center of his left eye.

General Tyrant got up from his seat "well where are they Pain" Gen. Pain looked at the monitor scanning the area "I don't believe they are in this half of the galaxy sir" General Tyrant was fuming "then…FIND THEM" the General's out burst shock the bridge, at that moment Snake entered the room with a smile "I have good news and bad news" General Tyrant looked at Snake unamused "This had better be good" Snake's smile diapered "well I found my the tracker to my ship and it say's that there not in this galaxy" General Tyrant found some hope in this news "well where are they"? Snake looked at the tracker then at General Tyrant with a smile "the Lyokian Galaxy" an evil smile crossed General Tyrant's face "they are heading to Planet Lyoko"! General Tyrant looked back at General Pain "prepare three Thunderhawk transport ship's at once" Gen. Pain saluted General Tyrant "yes sir" and left to prepare the ships.

General Tyrant looked at Snake who was looking at some papers and did not look too happy "what's wrong"? Snake looked back at the General "Geico doesn't cover ship theft" General Tyrant bursted out laughing "then you better change your space ship insurance…hahahahaha" Snake stormed out of the room grumbling Tyrant was still laughing.

15 minutes later:

"Sir the ships are ready" General Pain was reporting the status of the ships "very good Pain, now assemble 4 squads of normal Death Eater marines and two rhino A.P.C's to one, then assemble 3 squads of Death Eater Terminators, a land raider, and two scorpion scout vehicles" General Pain was taking all this down on a writing pad "what about the last one sir" General Tyrant was thinking "ok for the last one it will be you, me, my personal guard, a squad of scouts, the extra ammunition, and two land speeders got all that"? Pain was taking it all down "yes sir…you want fries with that" General Tyrant slowly looked at Pain with a smile "can you biggie size them" Pain looked back up at Tyrant "only if you want them sir" General Tyrant's smile grew bigger "then make it happen" Pain began walking away laughing "yes sir".

10 minutes later:

General Tyrant and Gen. Pain where bording the third Thunderhawk "sir what about snake he wont be able to find us" Tyrant looked at Pain eating some fries "he has two trackers so he gave me one so when he is done with my father he can come and find us" Pain nodded his head "ok, Hey let me get some of those" Pain was reaching over to grab some fries out of Tyrant's container, Tyrant saw this and quickly snached them away "MINE"! and quickly walked up the ramp into the ship and sat down quickly eating his fries before Pain got on.

A/N: Sorry for the lame Geico joke and the fries joke…don't own Geico or Wendy's (Damn).


	5. Chapter 5

The Death Eater and the Betrayer

Lyoko

Ulrich and Yumi's ship has came out of the warp and is in route too plane Lyoko where Yumi has some old friends that might protect them form the evil General Tyrant as they come in site of the planet they are approached by two ship's and fired upon Yumi was frantic trying to find there signal on the communicator which was hard with Ulrich taking evasive maneuvers "DAMN IT ULRICH I'M TRYING TO GET ON THERE FREQUENCY SO I CAN GET THEM TO STOP" Ulrich was getting irritated with the two pursuing ships and with Yumi's screaming "WELL YUMI DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR BE KILLED BY YOUR OWN PEOPLE" Yumi looked at Ulrich with rage "MY PEOPLE WHERE KILLED BY THAT DAMN ASSASSIN THERE WAS ONLY ONE SQUAD POSTED ON LYOKO" Ulrich was full of question's why the imperium put jut one squad of sister's of battle on Lyoko, was it because the lyokians where peaceful or they have an alliance with them.

Yumi managed to get on there frequency "HOLD YOUR FIRE WE ARE FRIENDLY"

There was a sudden stop of the guns and it got quiet before any contact was made again "who are you and what are you doing with a ship of Chaos" the person on the other end was did not sound like they wanted to talk but to get rid of the evil that was in there space "I was a captive of Chaos one of there assassin's got though the defiance of the planet and attacked the sister's of battle that where posted there by the imperium…I am one of the survivors" there was a silence over the communicator "so it seems you have permission to land" Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other "wow" Ulrich was stunned at the fact that lyokians will believe any thing.

Ulrich and Yumi landed at the lyokian army base "Ulrich stay hear on the ship tell I say you can come out". Ulrich looked at Yumi "why do I have to stay on the ship Yumi" Yumi gave a tired sigh "I need to talk to Aelita first so no body will shoot you for being with chaos". Yumi got up out of the co-pilot seat and walked to the airlock door once she got off she was confronted by two soldiers and was escorted to see Aelita, Ulrich looked out of the window and saw what the soldiers where wearing "aren't those Tau uniforms"?

Ulrich decided that it was best left unsaid as Yumi headed to see Aelita about Ulrich being on planet Lyoko and finding some place to hide from General Tyrant.

Meanwhile on the thunderhawk designated Eagle 1:

"Sir we have come out of the warp" the pilot of the ship pointed out that they where in the clear for movement in the back "very good Capitan" General Tyrant was very pleased with how quickly they got there, General Tyrant went to the cockpit of the ship "ok planet Lyoko has some defense forces out hear notify the other ship's to go into stealth mode" the Capitan looked up from the controls "aye sir" the Capitan notified the other two ship's, as they approached planet Lyoko the ship's began to disappear and go off radar "Run silent" General Tyrant was being causous because they can use sonar to detect there ships "_aye sir engines rigged for silent running_" the General left to go back to his seat in the back "sir how long is it going to take" General Pain was beginning to get ancshus "It will take at lest two hours be for we land, first we have to get passed the planetary defenses, plus with the engine modification's we are faster than any thunderhawk in any army thanks too the technology we stole from the Tau on the last assault on there kind".

Two hours later:

The ship where on the ground in a secluded part of one of the many forest's on planet lyoko "sir there is a near by village would you like to send a squad of scouts"? General Pain was informing General Tyrant of the surroundings, Tyrant looked at the map he had "yes send two scouts tell them not to enter the village but to observe incase these people might know what Chaos is" General Pain did as he was tolled and sent two scouts to observe.

Meanwhile at the Lyoko Palace:

"Excuse me my lady there is some one hear to see you" A very familiar Pink haired woman was sitting at he vanity mirror "who is it fain"? the servant known as Fain looked up from his knelling position "a Luteninat Yumi Ishyama my lady" the pink haired woman got up from her seat in a flash the servant didn't see her leave "YUMI" Yumi looked over at the door where the servant went though "AELITA"! Both women hugged each other "What happened to you, and why are you in prisoner's clothing" Yumi was over whelmed by Aelita's questions "Aelita there is some one I need to talk to you about" Yumi looks around the room and sees two guards "in privet" Aelita looks at the guards "leave us" the guard bowed and left the room "now who do you need talk to me about" Yumi was hesitant "do you remember Ulrich from Kadic academe" Aelita took some time before answering "yes I remember Ulrich" Yuim smiled "well I found him" Aelita let out a squeal of joy "where did you find him" Yumi's smile turned into a frown "I found him on the planet killer, have you heard of the story's about Karn the Betrayer"? Aelita looked at Yumi curiously "yes I have heard of him, why"? Yumi began how she found Ulrich.

On the other side of the planet:

General Tyrant was in his room at the command center "sir some one is trying to contact you on the radio" General Tyrant looked up from his desk that had reports on it "send it to my privet radio" the informer nodded his head and left, Two minutes later Tyrant's radio started going off, it was an all too familiar voice, it was his wife Azula on planet Elemental "Tyrant, Tyrant are you there" Tyrant smiled and picked up the transmitter "yes Azula I am hear how's your father" the radio was silent for quite some time "Azula are you still there"? Azula finally answered "yes I am still hear but the avatar made a surprise attack and killed father" Tyrant was silent "well what's going to happen now who gets the throne"? Azula was silent "Azula who gets the throne" Azula finally had the guts to answer "Zuko" Tyrant was stunned "ZUKO, HOW, I THOUGHT HE WAS BANASHED" Azula sounded irritated "The Avatar killed Father and put Zuko in charge, I am hiding in one of your hidden basses" Tyrant was lost in thought thinking on how to get the throne back "Azula I am sending a thunderhawk to that base and you will come and stay with me while we plan a way to get the throne back" Azula was sounding happier with that statement "ok how long will that take"? Tyrant took some time to think "well I am ordering an evacuation of all Chaos forces on your planet we will return to take over later, right now I am on the hunt for a traitor, and you remember Karn right"? Azula started laughing "THAT'S NOT FUNNY AZULA" Azula's laughter started quieting down "well he is living up to his name" Tyrant got agitated "I'll see you when you get hear, bye" Tyrant cut off the Radio and went back to his work.

Back at the Palace:

"So Ulrich was Karn the Betrayer and he betrayed the legions of chaos and is working for us" Yumi nodded her head "well I guess since he say's he is no longer affiliated with chaos I guess he can stay" Yumi was jumping with joy "O Thank you Aelita you wont regret this" Yumi jumped up a gave Aelita a hug and ran out the room to go get Ulrich from the ship.

A/N: now that was odd for me to do well leave a review and I will keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

The Death Eater and the Betrayer

Let the Blood Flow 

It was night time and every one in the village was going to sleep or was asleep General Tyrant and his hordes waited for the two scouts to come back "What is taking them so long" General Tyrant was getting impeccant, but as he was beginning to complain the two scouts came back "sir we observed the village and noticed that the people hear know about the Chaos legions and we were almost caught by the patrols, we have also noticed the there technology is similar to the Tau" General Tyrant gave what was said some thought "well there is not that many guards so we will be able to take them" the two scouts looked at each other in question "sir there are at least one hundred guard's hear how are we going to take them" General Tyrant got frustrated "this is Tau armor we are dealing with it should not be hard" the two scouts looked at each other "you know I think he is right they are wearing Tau armor, they only changed the color that's all" General Tyrant started nodding his head "now you see that's why I am always right" General Tyrant went back to his hut to begin planning the attack on the village.

Two hours later:

1:00a.m.

There was a gathering at the command tent "alright men listen up" General Tyrant was making his presens known, there was a big board behind him with a map of the area "ok we are going to attack the village north of our position" Tyrant pulled out a pointer and pointed out the village on the map "now we are hear" Tyrant flipped the board around to show a enlarged version of the map and pointed out there position "the village is hear" he then pointed to the village "as you see there are 4 ways in they all go in different directions, this village is a intersection village I want two squads at each entrance any one that leaves this village you are to kill or capture any one trying to escape" all the heads in the room nodded "one more thing on that any women any marine captures that marine can have his way with her if he lets her live so that marine can take her to dinner, see a movie, or some thing ells" Tyrant earned some laughs out of that comment "hmm not every body laughed at that…LAUGH" every body in the room started laughing "so Capitan's don't reprimand you squads if they come back with a girl ok" all the Capitan's in the room nodded there heads "now back to business, now apart from the two squads at every exit the rest of you will join me in the attack do as you pleas once we get inside now we will come in at south entrance understood"? Every man in the room looked at each other "YES SIR" every one in the room started leaving "and one more thing wait for my signal"!

1:05a.m.

Two guards were standing watch in the south lookout tower one was asleep the other was about to fall asleep when he started hearing a rumble "what is that noise"? The guard walked up to the edge of the lookout tower and took out his binoculars.

Only to see two landraiders and three squads of Chaos marines and two squads of terminators charging at the gate "SOUND THE ALARM"! The guard was frantic trying to find the button for the alarm but before he could find the alarm button one of the landraiders blew up the tower sending the guard flying off towards one of the buildings head first and colliding with the wall with a loud sickening thud causing his skull to shatter and give in completely crushing his head completely flat, leaving a big blood spot on the wall.

The explosion was enough to wake up the entire village, men began coming out side to see what the problem was some came out with rifles some didn't all the same they are going to die any ways.

1:07

There was screaming of men, women, and children all around Chaos has ensued people are trying to escape from the nightmare but only to be captured or killed, a man was daring enough to shoot his rifle but it was too weak for the armor worn by the Chaos marines the bullet ricocheted off the marines armor, This caught the marines attention and began walking tward's the man, the man was afraid and began to panic he turned his rifle around and began to use it as a club he swung the but of the rifle at the approaching marine, the but of the rifle hit the marine and enraged the marine when the man brought the rifle back to swing again the marine pulled out his knife and chopped of the mans arms, the man began to scream as the blood came poring out of the stubs that where left the marine took it upon him self to fill the man with all the bullets he had left in his bolter, once he was done there where so many holes in the man he just fell to pieces.

The village chief's home:

As the village began to burn to the ground and the body's started piling up marines were either fighting with each other for a woman they caught or they where doing what ever pleases them but one home was heavily defended General Tyrant was getting tired of trying to weaken there defense so he made the direct approach, Tyrant put his plasma pistol and his Nightmare blade away and raised his arm's and started his chaos chanting, an evil green glow started coming from his hands, moving his hands around each other forming small lightning bolt from his finger tips and whit the final words of the chant he spun around once bringing his hands up to his head in mid spin and finally bringing them back down pushing them out and bringing them together to shoot out a gigantic green skull out, the skull went over the heads of defending soldiers to come in contact with the main door shattering it into splinters, the guards noticed this and began to retried to the main hall of the mansion, General Tyrant walked up to the spot where the main door once stood all the defenders in the main hall opened fire with the Tau pulse carbine rifles and a mounted heavy bolter, but before any thing could reach Gen. Tyrant his hands sill glowed, he slammed his knuckles into the ground and raised up a wall of skulls, the bullets hit the wall and did no damage the guard's looked at each other confused of why the bullets did nothing to the wall, a sudden flash of light erupted from behind the wall of skulls, all of the skulls came flying forward in flames the guards began to run but it was too late.

The skulls caught all of the guards and began eating them alive, General Tyrant stepped into the main hall as blood began to pool at his feet from the men being eaten by the skulls "pathetic" General Tyrant was expecting a better fight some of his men walked in to see what was happening one looked down to see the blood and went into a frenzy "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" one of the other marines saw a skull with hardly any flesh on it "AND SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE" the General looked back at his men "wait hear and listen for my signal" the men in the room nodded there heads General Tyrant left to find the Chief, Tyrant was walking through the halls trying to find the man in charge he needed him so he can put him on top of the pile of body's plus he needed trophys for this battle, Tyrant came upon a room he could hear movement in side with his glowing fists he blew the door open "DON'T FEAR THE REAPER" The village chief was waiting for Tyrant to show up "I have been waiting for you and I am not afraid of you" this some what amused Tyrant "you want me to believe that ha I can see the sweat dripping from the tip of your ear, you must be hiding some thing" Tyrant look's around the room noticing some thing out of place a table with a carpet underneath it "do you honestly thing I am that stupid" Tyrant kick's the table away and lifts up the carpet to reveal a trap door "well, well what do we have hear" the chiefs eye's widen "no don't hurt them I'll do any thing just don't hurt them pleas" the chief was begging at Tyrants feet "surrender and I wont hurt them" the chief got up from his spot "thank you, you wont regret it" General Tyrant just smiled and nodded his head "Capitan"! The Capitan came rushing into the room with one of his men "hold him I want him to see some thing" the two men did as they were tolled "what are you doing" General Tyrant reached down and ripped the trap door off it's hinges "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT HURT THEM" General Tyrant looked back before entering the room "I said I would not hurt them not kill them" the chief began kicking and screaming for him not to kill his family.

General Tyrant dropped down into the room the trap door lead too the chief wife and son where sitting in a corner huddled together "easy prey" the General drawed his blade from its sheath, the chiefs family began to scream.

The chief was in tears as General Tyrant came out of the trap door "You lied to me you monster" General Tyrant looked at the chief with a sadistic smile "I think They would make a lovely addition to my trophy wall" General Tyrant pulled out the heads of the chiefs family, the chief was horrified at what he saw and looked away "take him to the pile" the two marines in the room dragged the chief to 'the pile'.

1:10a.m.

General Tyrant was standing at the top of the pile of bodies with the village chief "take a look at what is to become of this planet" the village Chief look at what was left of the village "why are you doing this to my people" the General looked at the chief "because your people are on my to do list and your people are in my way for the search of a traitor, NOW DIE" General Tyrant raised his pistol and put it to the side of the chief head and pulled the trigger blowing the chiefs brains out of his right ear and right side of his head, the chief dropped dead on top of the pile of bodies, General Tyrant positioned the chief to sit up with his mouth wide open and forced the bottom point of the flag barer though the chiefs mouth pining him to the mound of bodies letting people who pass by know that chaos is hear and it is strong.

A/N: If you don't like Chaos then don't read my story there will be lots of blood and gore in my stories so get use to it, and for those who don't know this fic is after The Flames of a Nation (still in progress).


	7. Chapter 7

Death Eater and the Betrayer

Chaos is hear

There was the sound of an approaching truck it was a transport truck with good's, two men were inside the cab the driver and the navigator "Ok smartass you said there was a village up hear where is it"! the navigator had his face in the map "it should be coming into view any moment" the driver just sat there shaking his head, the navigator never left his map to see what was coming up "by the grate Empress" the navigator looked over at the driver "see isn't this place beautiful" the driver put his hand to the side of the navigators face and pushed it into the direction he was facing, the navigators mouth dropped open at the site before him.

The site was dread full there were burning homes and shops the mansion on the hill was in ruble, the truck drove in and followed the road to the main intersection and dead in the middle of this intersection there was a pile of bodies now with fly's and maggots crawling on them. The navigator burst out of the truck and vomited at the site after he finished he dared not to look back at the site the taste of vomit was still in his mouth he looked back over at the pile and saw the most evil sign of all the Death Eaters insignia.

"We have to tell the Empress" the navigator hurried back into the truck "make a right this road will take us to the palace now step on it" the truck speed off heading to the capital to alert the Empress of what had happened, once they got there the traffic was awful there were so many elf like people in the streets it was hard for them to get the truck though all of them, so the navigator hoped out of the truck the door hitting a man in the face "sorry" was all he said and kept running towards the palace hopping that he can get his message to the Empress in time before some thing ells happens.

He managed to get to one of the palace guards "Halt you are trespassing on royal grounds, stop right there" the navigator looked at the guard and ran towards him the guard pointed his rifle at the navigator "FREEZE YOUR UNDER AREST PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW"! The navigator stopped dead in his tracks and put his hands up in the air "pleas listen to me there was a massacre just five hundred miles south from hear". The guard lowered his rifle "I will take this message to the Empress at once now leave".

Twelve minutes later…

Empress Aelita was in her quarters getting ready for meeting with the new Emperor of mankind when she was disturbed by a knocking at her door "who is there"? The man at the door sounded as if he was in a rush "my lady I am a messenger of bad news" Aelita got up from her vanity in a flash and opened her door "what has happened"? The messenger looked at Aelita with sadden eye's "my lady the village of Trinidad was completely destroyed over night this symbol was at the seen" the messenger handed Aelita when Aelita looked at the picture she almost collapsed but caught the door way in time.

The picture she saw was the symbol of the Death Eaters and knew that she had to act fast the meeting with the love of her life was going to happen in two hours and this had to come up "what am I going to do".

At the secret chaos base…

General Tyrant was going over the reports the Capitan's of the assault him when a knock at his door disturbed him "what is it I'm busy" the door opened it was one of the cultists "what do you want worm" the cultist knelt down and presented the General a message "this just came in from your spy in the imperial palace" the General got up from his chair and snatched the message out of the cultist hand "tell General Pain I request his presence at once" the cultist bowed his head and left "so Imperious has found some way of finding me".

_This message is for the eyes of General Tyrant only._

_My lord it has come to my attention that the former False God of mankind has died he recently appointed his son a one named Jeremy Belpois to the throne._

_It has also come to my attention that he is heading to meet his lover on planet Lyoko you may know who that might be tell your scouts to keep an eye out for a golden Thunderhawk the Emperor and my self will be on it tell them to watch for me._

_Sign,_

_Imperious._

General Tyrant folded the letter back up and waited for General Pain which wasn't to long. There was a knock at Tyrant's door "come in" it was General Pain "you wanted to see me sir" General Tyrant looked up at General Pain "yes, read this" Gen. Tyrant handed General Pain the message from Imperious, General Pain took some time to read the message "I believe that you want me to send a scout to monitor the palace". General Tyrant looked at Pain "yes that is exactly what I want you to do" General Pain saluted and left to set up the stakeout.

General Tyrant leaned back in his chair and looked at a photo on his desk it was him, General Pain, General Gusto, Typhus lord of Nurgal, Ahriman of the Thousand Sons, Imperious, Lucas the Eternal, and Karn the Betrayer all of them is a group on horse back they called them selves The Ruff Riders of Chaos there where eight of them back then the photo was taken five years ago now there were six him self, General Pain, Ahriman of the Thousand Sons, Typhus Lord of Nurgal, Lucas the Eternal, and Imperious

Thoughts were running in the mind of the General _"what if I bring them back to geather we may be two short but we will still be as power full as ever"_ the General smiled at that thought "O we will have some fun".


	8. Chapter 8

The Death Eater and the Betrayer

The meeting

The Planet Killer just came out of the warp with the Warmaster's original Battle Barge Abaddon used during the Hours Heresy, Abaddon looked out of the main view port in his throne room to see four ships "Wait a second there were sapost to be two not four" the Warmaster was on his toes now, he pressed a button on his chair and brought up the view screen "**Bridge hear**" Abaddon looked at the man on the screen "Let all gunnery positions know that they need to be on there guard some thing is not quite right hear" the man on the screen nodded his head "**Aye sir**" Abaddon was not pleased with this "open a communication link with that ship" the man on the screen nodded then stopped for a moment "**the Necron ship sir**" Abaddon nodded his head "yes lieutenant the Necron ship" the man went back to what he was doing and opened the comm. link to the ship.

All Abaddon got was static then he heard a noise a cold heatless voice of a Necron Lord _"What do you want Warmaster of Chaos" _Abaddon was amazed at the fact the Lord knew who was calling "may I speak to the person or god in charge of the ship" Abaddon was quite skeptic about talking to Necrons even he fears them.

Necrons were known to not stay dead after being attacked especially when there Lord has an orb of resurrection he has tried to kill a lord before but the orb resurrected him. Abaddon was very curious as to why the Necrons were hear no one tolled Abaddon that they were going to be hear, Abaddon waited patiently for some one or thing to reply with what he said then he heard a voice that could scare even the dark gods "_You must be Warmaster Abaddon the despoiler I am Xana god of the Necrons" _Abaddon sworn he heard that name some where before "Xana eh I believe I heard that name ah yes Kharn the betrayer mentioned your name in one of his stories before" Xana sounded like he was not amused at this comment "_Kharn the betrayer is Ulrich Stern and I have meet him in the past"_ Abaddon was quite amused with this comment "so you have heard all ready"? Xana sounded like he was annoyed "_I hear every thing Abaddon I know where your son is I know who the Emperor's lover is I KNOW EVERY THING_"! Abaddon stifled a laugh "well now the real question hear now is what are you doing hear"? There was a long silence over the link "_we are hear to join your little alliance to destroy the Emperor and his followers" _Abaddon felt a little better knowing why they were there "Very good the meeting is going to be hear on the Planet Killer" Abaddon was kind of uncertain if he should hold the meeting on his ship but it was too late to change it now the representatives were on there way's to the ship.

Abaddon got up from his throne and walked to the center of the room there he was met by Snake and four of his body guards there was a sudden quake underneath them as the platform descended like an elevator.

The platform pasted two decks before coming to a stop the meeting room was just ahead this was a secret passage to the room the representatives will enter from some where else Abaddon opened the secret door to the room, his body guards took there position's, Snake stood next to the Warmaster for translation of both Rebel S.E. and tyranid little did Snake know that the Necrons were going to be there as well, Snake looked at Abaddon "is there some thing I should know about" Snake was one for reading faces the one on Abaddons face looked a bit uneasy, Abaddon looked at Snake "no nothing is wrong Snake" Snake just nodded his head and looked back in the general direction waiting for the representatives to show up.

The doors opened the first to show up was the Tyranid rep in all his monstrous glory Snake greeted the representative in his tong, the rep took his spot at the table. Next to arrive were the Rebel S.E. Snake bowed his head and greeted them they took there places at the table, Snake was unprepared for who showed up next the Necrons, Snake and Abaddons body guards pulled out there weapons and pointed them at Xana and his guards they did the same, as Snake drawled his weapon Abaddons stopped him "HOLD IT" Snake and the guards looked at him Abaddon gave them a look that would scare the emperor him self Snake and the guards put there weapons away so the meeting could begin.

Two Hours later…

Abaddon stood from his throne and shock the hands of his new allies there first target… the Lyoko system.

On Lyoko:

There was a golden Thunder hawk escorted by two other Thunder hawks moments later two Jet bikes joined the pack the Thunder hawk escorts were part of a group that are the body guards for the Emperor of mankind they were newly formed under the new Emperors orders they were known as the Emperors Guard they worship the emperor and only the emperor they are destined to protect him with there lives.

The golden Thunder hawk landed on the palace grounds the walking platform lowered from the ship and four Marines in Pitch black armor with gold trim walked of the ramp and stopped to wait for there Emperor to walk down the ramp to join them. Emperor Jeremy Belpois walked down the ramp to meet his escorts he was wearing the famous Emperor armor his father wore the golden armor shun in the lyokiean the armor made him look 7'2 when he is actually 6'9, next to him was his most trusted advisor brother to Yumi Ishiyama, Hiroke "Imperious" Ishiyama wearing black and purple robes with a hood and porcelain mask to cover his face and he carried a oriental fan to keep him cool, Emperor Belpois turned and looked back at Hiroke "where is odd"? Hiroke looked at the Emperor then looked back into the ship to see Odd primark of the Emperors guard asleep.

Hiroke looked back at the Emperor "He is asleep my lord would you like me to wake him" Emperor Belpois nodded his head "you might want to slap him a couple of times it is hard to wake him" Hiroke went back into the ship and smacked Odd 5 times before he woke up "what the hell is wrong with you don't you see I am trying to get some sleep hear" Hiroke just shock his head "We are hear on Lyoko dumb ass now get up the Emperor is waiting" Odd jumped to his feet and followed Hiroke down the ramp to meet the Emperor and his guard, the procession walked along a walkway not knowing they were being watched by General Tyrants scouts.

They were greeted by Empress Aelita and her guard "Jeremy it's so good to see you again, it's been so long" she jumped into Jeremy's arms to feel his embrace again, Odd just starred at the couple his marines wanted to stop her but Odd stopped them but he had a strange feeling that they were being watched his right ear twitched, the scouts noticed this and hid from view Odd turned around to see nothing his instincects must be getting the better of him.

Inside the Palace:

Jeremy and Aelita were having a conversation in the reading chambers (or Library) "Jeremy" Aelita had a question she had to ask him that is if he was not like his father "yes Aelita" Aelita started to shake "what's troubling you my dear" Aelita started to shake even more "you remember how your father acted towards the Chaos Legions" Jeremy's eyes widened "Aelita you do know that they are the most vicious army in the galaxy" Aelita nodded her head "I know Jeremy but what if one of them wants to come back into the divine light of the Emperor" Jeremy's face became stern and unmoving "it all depens on who that said person is" Aelita nodded and got up from her place her pink robes moving elagently with her towards the door but stopped before she opened it when Jeremy spoke up "You didn't fall from my light did you"? Aelita shock her head "no, but some one we know did but wants back in that light" Jeremy stood up from his chair "who is it"? Aelita looked over her shoulder at Jeremy "I'll show you" Aelita opened the door and poked he head out and whispered some thing Jeremy could not hear Aelita moved back to Jeremy "Hear he is" Aelita held her right hand out to present there guest.

HAHA CLIFFY DON'T YOU JUST HATE ME!


	9. Chapter 9

Death Eater and the Betrayer

Forgiveness'

Jeremy looked at the door to see some one his father would never forgive… Ulrich Stern or in chaos terms Kharn the Betrayer Jeremy started having flash backs from when he and Ulrich were attending Kadic on planet Earth (also known as Terra but in my fics they are two different planets).

Flash Back:

Earth was over run with Death Eater marines all of the countries have fallen except for parts of France Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi were with Imperial Guard soldiers they were in there teens heading for the space port to get off the planet and go to the most safest place in the galaxy Holy Terra home of Jeremy's father the Emperor of mankind.

They were being escorted by Commissar Bosh and two guardsmen, Yumi noticed Ulrich was not with them "Jeremy we need to find Ulrich" Jeremy stopped and turned around "Yumi we need to get off this planet it is doomed any ways and so is Ulrich" "I LOST ONE LOVE TO CHAOS I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER"! Mortar shells started landing not far from them the howls of the cultist could be heard.

Yumi noticed some thing coming out of one of the destroyed buildings it was a tall figure in blood red armor with Khorne symbols caring a chain axe and plasma pistol Yumi was scared it was a chaos marine one she had not seen before, one of the guardsmen opened fire on the marine little did he know that it was not going to effect him.

The marine charged at them killing the two guardsmen and Commissar Bosh the unknown marine was standing over Yumi she noticed he was hesitating which gave her time to grab the auto gun next to her and get a few rounds into the helmet of the marine, the helmet cracked and broke in two, Yumi started to shake at the site of the marines face it was Ulrich.

End of Flash back:

Back in the Library:

Ulrich was knelling in front of Jeremy with his head bowed "Do you expect me to forgive you that easily"? Ulrich looked back up at Jeremy "Pleas fore give me Jeremy I only did what I did because I was angry and foolish and now I want back into the light" the door opened and Hiroki and Odd entered the room Odd immediately drawed his power sword "JEREMY GET AWAY FROM HIM HE IS A CHAOS SPAWN" Ulrich looked in the direction of Odd "pleas Jeremy don't let him kill me I'm begging you don't let him kill me" Jeremy just starred at him "and why should I Ulrich"? Odd started his approach but Yumi jumped in his path "don't you hurt him Odd" Odd stopped and looked at Yumi "what are you a heretic, you can not protect him from his punishment" Yumi glared at Odd, Jeremy sensing that a fight was about to break out acted quickly "That is enough you two be at peace" Odd put his sword back in it's sheath never losing eye contact with Yumi, Yumi turned back to face Jeremy "please Jeremy it was my fault for making him what he is let him back into the light please" Jeremy looked at her his unbarring eyes not losing eye contact he was searching her mind for the truth, he found what he was looking for and she was right it was her fault but that was easily forgiven but forgiveness was far more difficult for Ulrich.

Back at the camp:

Two scouts were on there way to General Tyrants hut when they were stopped by a figure in black and purple robes "I saw you back at the palace why didn't you kill the Emperor when you had the chance"? The two scouts looked at each other then back at the man "we were under orders to look for you not kill the Emperor" Imperious (aka Hiroke) slapped the two scouts across the face "Bakas" Imperious turned around and started for the hut as well the two scouts followed closely behind him.

General Tyrant was leaning back in his chair asleep when a knock was heard at his door "huh…come in" the door knob started to jiggle but the door would not open "Tyrant got up from his desk and unlocked the door "sorry about that I fore got that it was locked" the three walked into the room Tyrant looked at the three and noticed that one of the men was Imperious his spy in the Imperium "ahh Imperious I see you decided to inform me personally on what is going on inside the Imperium" Imperious nodded his head, Tyrant looked at the other two "I guess you were coming to inform me of his arrival" the two nodded there heads, Imperious interrupted them "yes they were and the emperor was with me and they did not kill him when they had the chance" Tyrant stared at Imperious "that was not there orders to kill him just to see if you were on the ship or not" Imperious huffed at this remark no one could tell if he was mad or not because his mask was in the way.

"You two may leave now" General Tyrant excused the two scouts so he could talk with Imperious alone.

After the Scouts left Tyrant went to the door and locked it, he listened for the sound of anyone approaching but heard none he turned around and sat back down at his desk facing Imperious "So what have you brought me Imperious"? Imperious was quiet for a few minutes until he pulled some thing from his robes and handed it to Tyrant "Some information you might find useful General" Tyrant opened the package and looked at it with the look of shock on his face "You know General when we destroyed the Tau we destroyed most of the new rail gun weaponry but it seems the Imperium found some of there blue-prints and have a prototype ready for use" Tyrant put the document down "Have they tested it yet"? Imperious looked uneasy "yes lord they have" Tyrant continued to stare "and what was the outcome"? Imperious pulled out a data crystal "the out come is on this crystal" Imperious walked up to the console and placed it in data slot.

A monitor came down from the top of room it started playing the recording on the crystal.

On the monitor:

There were groups of men, men with mechanical attachments known as the Eputus Macanicus and engineers, two men in particular stood out Commissar Dunbar, Princeps Polkof, Odd Della Robia with some of his guard soldiers, and Jeremy Belpois.

Commissar Dunbar looked at the Emperor "Now my Emperor we have managed to recreate one of the Tau's powerful weapons the rail cannon we have modified the weapon with some of our technology" the Emperor nodded his head, Odd stood next to him with his guards, Odd brought his head next to Jeremy's and whispered some thing in his ear and Jeremy nodded to what Odd had said.

Commissar Dunbar looked at Princeps Polkof "Ok Princeps you crew has finished installing the new gun on your Titan you may begin positioning it now" Princeps Polkof nodded his head and left, Moments later the screen started to shake as the Titan was moved into place, Jeremy's eyes widen as he saw the gun on the back of the Titan his attention turned back to Commissar Dunbar who was on the radio with Princeps Polkof "Ok Polkof position the gun to quadrants 2-0-4-1 that dead planet" the gun was in position, Princeps Polkof's voice broke the silence in the observation room "gun in position awaiting further orders" Commissar Dunbar picked up the transmitter "prep the gun for firing once fully charged fire it" Polkof's voice came back over the radio "Affirmative".

The gun on the back of the Titan started to charge sparks of electricity started to surround the gun then in the blink of an eye a burst of light leaving a trail of lightning erupted from the gun, the beam impacted the planet and the planet erupted in a big flash of light.

The Monitor has been cut off:

General Tyrant was stunned at what he saw "that gun has the power of my fathers ship" Imperious looked at his lord "yes and they are planning to install two of them on there Emperor class battle cruisers" General Tyrant slumped in his chair "my lord one of those ships is orbiting this position as we speak" General Tyrant was speech less and could not think of any thing at that moment until some thing clicked in his mind "look go back to your position with the Emperor I have an idea you will betray him showing your true colors when I attack the palace understood" Imperious nodded his head "good".

A/N ok I am losing Ideas for this some one help me pleas… I help me.


End file.
